Halloween Chapter 1: The Babysitter
by Samhainix
Summary: Halloween 1994 – A Tragedy rips apart a family and takes the lives of three teens, a ten year old boy has blood on his hands and a five year old girl will have to live with the events of that fateful night for the rest of her life. Fifteen Years Later - Tragedy will return to the small town of Haddonfield, Illinois – He Will Come Home. Reimagining


**HALLOWEEN 1994**

_HADDONFIELD, ILLINOIS_

EXT. MYERS HOUSE - NIGHT

OUTSIDE THE MYERS HOUSE, A YOUNG MAN CALLED DANNY HAS A CAN OF BEER IN ONE HAND AND A CIGERETTE IN THE OTHER

INT. MYERS HOUSE

INSIDE THE MYERS HOUSE MUSIC IS PLAYING AND JUDITH MYERS IS TALKING TO HER BOYFRIEND STEVE

UPSTAIRS

10 YEAR OLD MICHAEL MYERS (WEARING A CLOWN COSTUME) AND HIS 5 YEAR OLD SISTER AMANDA (WEARING A PRINCESS COSTUME) ARE IN THEIR PARENTS BEDROOM – THEY ARE BOTH SITTING ON THE BED

AMANDA:

WHY ARE THEY STILL DOWN THERE

MICHAEL WALKS OVER TO THE DOOR

AMANDA:

WILL MOM AND DAD BE BACK SOON

MICHAEL OPENS THE DOOR AND WALKS OUT PAYING NO ATTENTION TO HIS YOUNGER SISTER

AMANDA:

MICHAEL WHERE ARE YOU GOING

MICHAEL WALKS DOWNSTAIRS – WHEN JUDITH SEES HIM SHE STANDS UP

JUDITH:

MICHAEL GET BACK UPSTAIRS

MICHAEL IN A TRANCE LIKE STATE WALKS PAST JUDITH AND INTO THE KITCHEN

JUDITH:

I SAID GET THE FUCK UPSTAIRS

MICHAEL OPENS A DRAWER AND TAKES OUT A KNIFE

STEVE:

WHAT'S HE DOING

JUDITH WALKS OVER TO MICHAEL, SHE CROUCHES DOWN IN FRONT OF HIM AND LOOKS HIM IN THE EYES

JUDITH:

MICHAEL WHAT ARE YOU DOING

MICHAEL SUDDENLY SLASHES AT JUDITH'S NECK WITH THE KNIFE, CUTTING INTO JUDITH'S FLESH AND LETTING A STEADY SUPPLY OF BLOOD FLOW OUT

JUDITH IMMEDIATELY PUTS HER HAND UP TO THE WOUND

MICHAEL TAKES THE KNIFE AND WITHOUT REGRET OR REMORSE – FORCES IT INTO JUDITH'S CHEST – JUDITH LOOKS UP AT HIM – SHOCK AND CONFUSION COVERS HER FACE BEFORE SHE FINALLY FALLS BACKWARD AND HER EYES ROLL BACK INTO HER HEAD

STEVE GETS UP

STEVE:

JUDY...

MICHAEL LUNGES AT STEVE – STEVE FALLS BACKWARD – HITTING THE BACK OF HIS HEAD OFF THE FLOOR – MICHAEL STARTS STABBING STEVE IN THE FACE

DANNY THE YOUNG MAN FROM OUTSIDE WALKS INTO THE HOUSE, GRABS MICHAEL AND TEARS HIM OFF STEVE, THE KNIFE FALLS TO THE GROUND

DANNY:

WHY DID YOU KILL THEM

MICHAEL KICKS AT DANNY'S LEGS AND BREAKS FREE FROM DANNY'S HOLD

MICHAEL QUICKLY PICKS UP THE KNIFE AND STABS DANNY IN THE LEG

DANNY FALLS TO THE GROUND HE STARTS PULLING HIMSELF TO THE FRONT DOOR

MICHAEL STANDS OVER DANNY

MICHAEL RAISES THE KNIFE OVER DANNY

DANNY:

PLEASE...

MICHAEL BRINGS THE KNIFE DOWN ON DANNY'S BACK SLASHING AT IT OVER AND OVER THEN FINALLY BRINGING THE KNIFE DOWN ON HIS SKULL - BLOOD AND BRAIN MATTER SPREAD OVER THE FLOOR

AMANDA WALKS DOWNSTAIRS

AMANDA:

MICHAEL... WHATS HAPPENING

MICHAEL WALKS OVER TO AMANDA, PUTS HIS BLOODIED HANDS ON HER SHOULDERS AND LOOKS INTO HER EYES

THE FRONT DOOR OPENS

JAMES AND LINDA MYERS WALK IN

**HALLOWEEN 1995**

INT. SMITHSGROVE SANITARIUM

MICHAEL IS SITTING ON HIS BED, IN A CELL LOOKING AT A WINDOW ABOVE HIM

DR. SAM LOOMIS WALKS INTO THE CELL

LOOMIS:

MICHAEL... I'M SORRY TO TELL YOU THIS BUT... YOUR PARENTS WERE IN AN ACCIDENT... A CAR ACCIDENT... THEY BOTH DIED

MICHAEL TURNS AROUND, LOOKS AT LOOMIS THEN TURNS BACK AND LOOKS AT THE WINDOW

**OCTOBER 25TH 2009**

INT. SMITHSGROVE SANITARIUM - NIGHT

TWO GUARDS ARE OUTSIDE A CELL

GUARD 01:

YOU'RE NOT MEANT TO GO IN THERE

GUARD 02:

WHY NOT

GUARD 01:

YOU HAVEN'T HEARD OF THIS GUY

GUARD 02:

NO IT'S MY FIRST NIGHT HERE

GUARD 01:

MICHAEL MYERS IS IN THERE

GUARD 02:

MICHAEL MYERS... I HAVE TO SEE THIS

GUARD 01:

IT'S ON YOUR HEAD

THE FIRST GUARD WALKS AWAY

THE SECOND GUARD TAKES OUT A KEY AND OPENS THE DOOR

INT. CELL

25 YEAR OLD MICHAEL MYERS IS STILL LOOKING UP AT THE WINDOW

THE GUARD WALKS INTO THE CELL

GUARD 02:

MICHAEL MYERS... FUCKING HELL

THE GUARD WALKS OVER TO MICHAEL

GUARD 02:

LOOK AT ME

MICHAEL TURNS AROUND AND LOOKS AT THE GUARD

GUARD 02:

THAT'S RIGHT BITCH

MICHAEL GETS UP AND STARES AT THE GUARD

GUARD 02:

STOP THAT

MICHAEL PUTS HIS HANDS AROUND THE GUARD'S NECK AND STARTS STRANGLING HIM

EXT. SMITHSGROVE SANITARIUM

A GUARD CALLED JOHNNY IS STANDING NEXT TO THE GATES THAT LEAD OUTSIDE OF THE SANITARIUM

ANOTHER GUARD WALKS UP TO JOHNNY

JOHNNY:

I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU AROUND HERE... ARE YOU NEW

THE GUARD GRABS JOHNNY AND SNAPS HIS NECK

MICHAEL DRESSED IN THE GUARD'S UNIFORM WALKS OUT THE GATES OF THE SANITARIUM

INT. LLOYD HOUSE

AMANDA'S ROOM

20 YEAR OLD AMANDA MYERS IS IN BED SLEEPING

_IN HER DREAM_

AMANDA IS SURROUNDED BY THE CORPSES OF HER PARENTS, JUDITH, STEVE AND DANNY

JUDITH STANDS UP AND POINTS AT AMANDA

JUDITH:

HE LOVED YOU THE MOST... THAT'S WHY YOU LIVED SO LONG

AMANDA:

THIS ISN'T REAL... MICHAEL'S GONE

JUDITH:

THE EVIL IS ALIVE... IT HAS ONLY BEEN SLEEPING... WAITING FOR THE RIGHT TIME... WHEN HIS LOVE FOR YOU STOPPED

AMANDA:

WHAT DO YOU MEAN STOPPED

JUDITH:

HIS LOVE FOR YOU STOPPED HIM FROM KILLING YOU... BUT OVER THE PAST 15 YEARS THAT FEELING HAS BEEN ABSORBED BY THE DARKNESS

AMANDA:

THE DARKNESS?... THIS ISN'T REAL

JUDITH:

AMANDA PLEASE PROTECT YOURSELF... IT IS AWAKE... HE WILL FIND YOU... HE WILL COME HOME

INT. LLOYD HOUSE

AMANDA'S ROOM

AMANDA WAKES UP

AMANDA:

... HE WILL COME HOME

**OCTOBER 26TH 2009**

INT. LLOYD HOUSE - KITCHEN

DEREK AND MARTHA LLOYD ARE IN THE KITCHEN HAVING BREAKFAST

AMANDA WALKS DOWNSTAIRS AND IS GOING TO OPEN THE FRONT DOOR

MARTHA:

AND WHERE ARE YOU GOING TO YOUNG LADY

AMANDA:

I'M GOING TO MEET UP WITH MIA AND NANCY

DEREK:

ARE YOU ALRIGHT AMANDA YOU LOOK A BIT... TIRED

AMANDA:

I'M... FINE THANKS

AMANDA OPENS THE DOOR AND WALKS OUTSIDE

EXT. STEVENSON HOUSE

AMANDA WALKS NEXT DOOR TO THE STEVENSON HOUSE AND RINGS THE DOORBELL

MIA STEVENSON OPENS THE DOOR

MIA:

HEY WHAT'S UP... YOU DON'T LOOK SO GOOD

AMANDA:

BAD DREAMS

THE PHONE RINGS

MIA WALKS OVER TO IT AND PICKS IT UP

MIA:

HELLO... YEAH OKAY WE'RE ON OUR WAY OVER

MIA PUTS THE PHONE DOWN

AMANDA:

WHO WAS THAT

MIA:

NANCY... SHE SAID TO GO TO HER HOUSE RIGHT NOW

AMANDA:

WHY

MIA:

SHE DIDN'T SAY WHY

MIA WALKS OUTSIDE AND CLOSES THE DOOR BEHIND HER

INT. CARTER HOUSE

NANCY CARTER IS SITTING IN THE LIVING ROOM WATCHING TV

THE DOORBELL RINGS

NANCY GETS UP, WALKS OVER TO THE DOOR AND OPENS IT - AMANDA AND MIA WALK INSIDE

AMANDA:

WHAT'S SO IMPORTANT

NANCY:

I'M SORRY

AMANDA:

FOR WHAT

NANCY:

...

MIA:

WHAT'S GOING ON

NANCY WALKS BACK INTO THE LIVING ROOM FOLLOWED BY AMANDA AND MIA

NANCY POINTS AT THE TV

ON THE TV - A REPORTER IS STANDING IN FRONT OF SMITHSGROVE SANITARIUM

REPORTER:

LAST NIGHT IN THE BUILDING BEHIND ME, MASS MURDERER MICHAEL MYERS KILLED TWO GUARDS AND MADE HIS ESCAPE..

MIA:

OH MY GOD

REPORTER:

MYERS WHO ALMOST FIFTEEN YEARS AGO KILLED HIS SISTER, HER BOYFRIEND AND A TEENAGER WHO WAS FRIENDS WITH THE TWO WAS DECLARED INSANE AND COMMITTED TO SMITHSGROVE SANITARIUM UNDER THE CARE OF DR. SAMUEL LOOMIS

AMANDA STUMBLES BACK AND HITS THE WALL

NANCY:

I AM SO SORRY

INT. LLOYD HOUSE

AMANDA WALKS INTO THE HOUSE

MARTHA WALKS OUT OF THE KITCHEN AND LOOKS AT AMANDA WITH TEARS IN HER EYES

MARTHA:

YOU KNOW... DON'T YOU

AMANDA NODS HER HEAD

MARTHA WALKS OVER TO AMANDA AND HUGS HER

AMANDA'S ROOM

AMANDA IS FLICKING THROUGH THE PAGES OF A PHOTO ALBUM, SHE STOPS AT A PICTURE OF JUDITH MYERS (AGED 11)

AMANDA:

WHAT DO I DO...

EXT. MYERS HOUSE - NIGHT

A SHAPE OF MAN WALKS INTO THE BATTERED OLD HOUSE

_DREAM_

AMANDA IS IN MICHAEL'S CELL IN SMITHSGROVE SANITARIUM

MICHAEL (AGED 10) IS SITTING IN A CHAIR LOOKING UP AT THE WINDOW

MICHAEL TURNS AROUND AND LOOKS AT AMANDA HE POINTS AT THE DOOR BEHIND AMANDA

AMANDA TURNS AND LOOKS AT THE DOOR

THE WORD SISTER IS WRITTEN IN BLOOD

INT. LLOYD HOUSE

AMANDA WAKES UP

AMANDA:

GET OUT OF MY HEAD

**27TH OCTOBER**

INT. CHALLIS OF BLOOD RECORD STORE

AMANDA, MIA AND NANCY ARE IN THE RECORD STORE UNPACKING CDS FROM BOXES

MIA:

WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO

AMANDA:

I DON'T KNOW...

NANCY:

... MAYBE HE WON'T COME BACK HERE

AMANDA:

THIS IS WHERE WE GREW UP... HE'LL COME BACK

DAN CHALLIS WALKS INTO THE RECORD STORE

DAN:

AMANDA I HEARD ON THE NEWS... THEY'LL FIND HIM

AMANDA:

YEAH I'M SURE YOU'RE RIGHT

DAN WALKS INTO THE BACKROOM AND SHUTS THE DOOR BEHIND HIM

EXT. CHALLIS OF BLOOD RECORD STORE

_SOMETIME LATER_

AMANDA, MIA AND NANCY ARE STANDING OUTSIDE THE RECORD STORE

NANCY:

ARE YOU SURE YOU DON'T WANT US TO COME WITH YOU

AMANDA:

I'M ONLY WALKING HOME

NANCY:

ALRIGHT I'LL CALL YOU LATER

NANCY AND MIA WALK DOWN THE STREET WHILE AMANDA WALKS IN THE OTHER DIRECTION

AMANDA WALKS BY A PARK

IN THE PARK CHILDREN ARE PLAYING ON SLIDES AND SWINGS WHILE PROUD PARENTS WATCH –UNNOTICED UNDER THE SHADOW OF A TREE A SHAPE COVERED IN DARKNESS IS WATCHING AMANDA WALK BY

INT. LLOYD HOUSE

AMANDA WALKS INTO HER HOUSE AND GOES UPSTAIRS

AMANDA'S ROOM

AMANDA SITS ON HER BED LOOKING OUT HER WINDOW

AMANDA'S CELL PHONE RINGS

AMANDA GETS HER PHONE OUT OF HER JEANS AND ANSWERS IT

AMANDA:

HELLO

NANCY:

HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING

AMANDA:

NOTHING REALLY

NANCY:

MR. CHALLIS WAS RIGHT YOU KNOW... THEY WILL FIND HIM

AMANDA:

I HOPE SO

NANCY:

YOU NEED TO GET YOUR MIND OFF THIS

AMANDA:

HOW

NANCY:

COME WITH ME AND MIA TO TONY SHERMAN'S HALLOWEEN PARTY

AMANDA:

I CAN'T I PROMISED THE DOYLES I'D WATCH TOMMY ON HALLOWEEN

NANCY:

FUCK... IS THERE ANYWAY YOU CAN GET OUT OF IT

AMANDA:

I... CAN'T SORRY NANCY

NANCY:

ALRIGHT DAMN I'VE GOT TO GO, MY DAD JUST WALKED IN

AMANDA:

OKAY

INT. CARTER HOUSE

NANCY IS IN THE LIVING ROOM

SHERIFF CARTER WALKS IN AND SITS DOWN IN A CHAIR FACING HIS DAUGHTER

SHERIFF:

HOW'S AMANDA

NANCY:

SHE'S... ALRIGHT HAVE YOU CAUGHT HER BROTHER

SHERIFF:

NO IT'S LIKE HE DISAPPEARED... NO ONE SAW HIM LEAVE

NANCY:

ANYTHING ELSE HAPPEN TODAY

SHERIFF:

BURGLARY AT THE TYLER'S HARDWARE STORE

NANCY:

IS MR. TYLER OK

SHERIFF:

HE WASN'T IN... WHOEVER IT WAS THOUGH TOOK A HALLOWEEN MASK, SOME COVERALLS AND THREE OR FOUR KNIVES... HOW WAS YOUR DAY

NANCY:

IT WAS FINE... A BIT BORING, ALL THINGS CONSIDERED

SHERIFF:

WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO JOIN THE FORCE

NANCY:

ME... A COP... WHEN PIGS BECOME HOUSEHOLD PETS

SHERIFF:

IT'S MORE EXITING THAN... THE CHALLIS OF DOOM

NANCY:

CHALLIS OF BLOOD AND WE'VE ALREADY BEEN THROUGH THIS... I'M GOING TO BE A TEACHER... JUST NOT RIGHT NOW

_DREAM_

AMANDA IS IN MICHAEL'S CELL SLAMMING HER HANDS ON THE CELL DOOR

AMANDA:

LET ME OUT... PLEASE

SOMEONE STANDING BEHIND AMANDA PLACES THEIR TWO HANDS ON AMANDA'S NECK

AMANDA:

PLEASE...

THE HANDS GRIP ON AMANDA'S NECK TIGHTENS

AMANDA:

... MICHAEL

THE HANDS START CHOKING AMANDA

AFTER A FEW SECONDS AMANDA STOPS STRUGGLING, THE HANDS LET GO AND HER BODY FALLS TO THE GROUND

INT. LLOYD HOUSE - AMANDA'S ROOM

AMANDA WAKES UP GASPING FOR AIR

**OCTOBER 31ST 2009**

**HALLOWEEN**

INT. LLOYD HOUSE

MARTHA AND DEREK ARE IN THE KITCHEN EATING BREAKFAST

AMANDA WALKS INTO THE KITCHEN

MARTHA:

HAVE YOU GOT ANYTHING PLANNED FOR TONIGHT

AMANDA:

NOT REALLY... I'LL BABYSITTING TOMMY DOYLE BUT THAT'S ABOUT IT

DEREK:

JUST BE CAREFUL

AMANDA:

I WILL... DON'T WORRY

AMANDA PICKS UP AN APPLE FROM THE TABLE AND WALKS OUT THE DOOR

EXT. CARTER HOUSE

AMANDA AND MIA ARE OUTSIDE THE CARTER HOUSE

MIA:

ARE YOU STILL HAVING THOSE NIGHTMARES...

AMANDA:

YEAH... I THINK THEY'RE GETTING WORSE

MIA:

BECAUSE OF... MICHAEL

AMANDA:

MAYBE... I MEAN IN ALL OF THE NIGHTMARES HE'S THERE

NANCY WALKS OUT THE DOOR

NANCY:

HEY GUYS... WHY SO SERIOUS

MIA:

ARE YOU STILL GOING TO TONY SHERMAN'S PARTY

NANCY:

YOU'RE NOT?

MIA:

I WOULDN'T BE CAUGHT DEAD THERE... THAT GUY IS A FUCKING ASSHOLE

NANCY:

HE'S... NOT THAT BAD

AMANDA:

WASN'T HE THE GUY WHO THREW SOMEONE OUT OF HIS HOUSE A MONTH AGO AND HASN'T CALLED HER SINCE

NANCY:

HE'S CHANGED

AMANDA:

HE CHANGED IN A MONTH

AMANDA, NANCY AND MIA WALK AWAY FROM THE HOUSE AND DOWN THE STREET

INT. CHALLIS OF BLOOD RECORD STORE

DAN CHALLIS IS BEHIND THE DESK LISTENING TO HIS IPOD

A SHAPE WALKS INTO THE RECORD STORE

DAN LOOKS UP AT THE SHAPE

DAN:

NICE MASK... WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING FOR

_FADE OUT TO BLACK_

DAN: (V.O)

WHAT THE FUCK... GET AWAY FROM ME...

A STREET IN HADDONFIELD

AMANDA, MIA AND NANCY ARE WALKING DOWN THE STREET THEY PASS CHILDREN DRESSED AS DRACULA, FRANKENSTEIN, THE MUMMY AND GHOSTFACE

MIA:

SO WHAT WAS THE LAST NIGHTMARE ABOUT

AMANDA:

MICHAEL WAS THERE... SO WAS JUDITH... MY SISTER

NANCY:

YOU'RE LETTING THIS GET INTO YOUR DREAMS

AMANDA:

IT'S BECAUSE MICHAEL'S BACK

NANCY:

YOUR BROTHER ISN'T HERE... I MEAN THERE'S NO SIGN OF HIM... IT'S BEEN SIX DAYS

AMANDA:

YOU'RE RIGHT

NANCY:

OF COURSE I'M RIGHT

MIA:

WILL CHALLIS OF BLOOD EVEN BE OPEN TODAY

NANCY:

YEAH CHALLIS OF BLOOD DOESN'T EVEN CLOSE ON THE 4TH OF JULY

EXT. CHALLIS OF BLOOD RECORD STORE

AMANDA, MIA AND NANCY WALK UP TO THE RECORD STORE

AMANDA TRIES OPENING THE DOOR – IT'S LOCKED

AMANDA:

MR. CHALLIS...

NANCY:

DAMN, HE MUST HAVE FINALLY REALIZED HALLOWEEN WAS A HOLIDAY

MIA:

WHAT DO YOU GUYS WANT TO DO NOW

NANCY:

SHOPPING

AMANDA:

COSTUME SHOPPING?

NANCY:

MAYBE...

INT. CHALLIS OF BLOOD RECORD STORE

DAN CHALLIS IS LYING ON THE FLOOR IN A POOL OF BLOOD HIS FACE HAS BEEN SLASHED AT REPEATEDLY

EXT. CARTER HOUSE - NIGHT

A CAR STOPS AT OUTSIDE THE CARTER HOUSE AMANDA, MIA AND NANCY GET OUT

NANCY:

IT'S SIMPLE YOU GO NEXT DOOR AND BABYSIT TOMMY DOYLE...

MIA:

AND NANCY WILL BE UNDER HOUSE ARREST... FORCED TO WATCH 80S SLASHER FLICKS

AMANDA:

SO YOU'RE NOT GOING TO THE HALLOWEEN PARTY

NANCY:

TONY CALLED... HE SAID HE DIDN'T WANT ME AT THE PARTY

AMANDA:

...WHO THE FUCK NEEDS TONY SHERMAN ANYWAY

ACROSS THE ROAD A SHAPE IS WATCHING AMANDA AND HER FRIENDS

NANCY:

SO... YOU WATCH THE KID AND WE'LL WATCH A BUNCH OF TEENAGERS GETTING MASSACRED

AMANDA:

SOUNDS LIKE FUN... I'LL COME OVER WHEN THE KID'S ASLEEP

AMANDA RUNS NEXT DOOR AND RINGS THE DOORBELL

MR. DOYLE OPENS THE DOOR

THE SHAPE ACROSS THE ROAD IS NOW JUST WATCHING AMANDA

AMANDA WALKS IN TO THE DOYLE HOUSE

INT. DOYLE HOUSE

MR. AND MRS. DOYLE ARE STANDING BESIDE THE FRONT DOOR WITH AMANDA

TOMMY IS IN THE LIVING ROOM PLAYING ON HIS X BOX, HE IS DRESSED IN A DRACULA COSTUME

MR. DOYLE:

THE NUMBER OF THE PARTY WE'RE GOING TO IS ON THE FRIDGE

MRS. DOYLE:

IF YOU NEED US, DON'T HESITATE TO CALL

MR. AND MRS. DOYLE WALK OUT OF THE HOUSE

AMANDA WALKS INTO THE LIVING ROOM

AMANDA:

HEY TOMMY

TOMMY:

HI... DO YOU WANT TO PLAY

AMANDA:

YEAH SURE

AMANDA PICKS UP A CONTROLLER AND STARTS PLAYING

INT. CARTER HOUSE

MIA AND NANCY ARE IN THE CARTER HOUSE

NANCY IS IN THE KITCHEN MAKING POPCORN

MIA IS IN THE LIVING ROOM ON THE COUCH WATCHING A HORROR MOVIE ON TV

NANCY:

ANYTHING GOOD ON

MIA:

SLUMBER PARTY MASSACRE

NANCY:

SOUNDS... DISGUSTING

NANCY WALKS INTO THE LIVING ROOM WITH THE POPCORN AND SITS DOWN ON THE COUCH

INT. SHERIFF'S OFFICE

SHERIFF CARTER IS SITTING IN HIS OFFICE

AN OFFICER WALKS IN

OFFICER:

SIR...

SHERIFF:

WHAT IS IT

OFFICER:

THAT REPORTER FROM THE HADDONFIELD GAZETTE IS BACK... HE SAYS HE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT MICHAEL MYERS

SHERIFF:

TELL HIM TO SHOOT HIMSELF... WE'VE GOT MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO DO THAN DWELL ON MEMORIES

INT. CARTER HOUSE

NANCY AND MIA ARE WATCHING SLUMBER PARTY MASSACRE AND EATING POPCORN

NANCY:

...I'M FUN TO BE AROUND RIGHT

MIA:

YES YOU ARE FUN TO BE AROUND... TONY SHERMAN IS AN ASSHOLE

THE FRONT DOOR OPENS SILENTLY

A SHAPE WALKS INSIDE AND CLOSES THE DOOR

ON THE TV A VICTIM OF THE KILLER SCREAMS

NANCY:

WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH THE KILLER IN THIS MOVIE... HAS HE EVER HEARD OF KILLING QUIETLY

MIA:

NEVER TRUST LATINO MENTAL PATIENTS IN LOW BUDGET B MOVIES

NANCY:

I'M GETTING A BEER DO YOU WANT ANYTHING TO DRINK

MIA:

I'LL HAVE A BEER TOO

NANCY GETS UP AND WALKS INTO THE KITCHEN

NANCY OPENS THE FRIDGE, TAKES OUT TWO BOTTLES OF BEER AND CLOSES IT

NANCY TAKES THE TWO BOTTLES OF BEER INTO THE LIVING ROOM, GIVES ONE TO MIA AND SITS DOWN BESIDE HER

NANCY:

HAVE I MISSED ANYTHING

ON THE TV A GROUP OF WOMEN ARE TAKING THEIR BRAS OFF

MIA POINTS TO ONE OF THE ACTRESSES

MIA:

FAKE

NANCY:

I'M GLAD I DIDN'T GO TO TONY'S PARTY

NANCY KISSES MIA AND THEN QUICKLY BREAKS THE KISS

NANCY:

I'M SORRY...

MIA:

DON'T BE

MIA KISSES NANCY

NANCY LIES BACK ON THE COUCH AND MIA GETS ON TOP OF HER

A SHAPE EMERGES FROM THE DARKNESS IT'S MICHAEL MYERS (WEARING A PALE WHITE MASK AND COVERALLS HE HAS A KITCHEN KNIFE IN HIS HAND)

MICHAEL WALKS UP BESIDE MIA AND NANCY – THEY'RE TOO PREOCCUPIED WITH EACHOTHER AND DON'T SEE MICHAEL

MICHAEL RAISES HIS KNIFE ABOVE MIA AND NANCY'S BODIES

NANCY SEES MICHAEL

NANCY: (SCREAMING)

MIA

MIA:

YEAH

MICHAEL BRINGS THE KNIFE DOWN ON MIA'S BACK, THE BLADE GOES THROUGH MIA'S BODY AND INTO NANCY'S

MICHAEL STANDS BACK FOR A MOMENT AND LOOKS AT THE BODIES, HE TILTS HIS HEAD AS IF ADMIRING HIS OWN HANDIWORK

INT. DOYLE HOUSE

AMANDA AND TOMMY ARE STILL PLAYING ON THE X BOX

AMANDA:

JUST TWO MORE HITS TOMMY AND YOU'LL BE DEAD

TOMMY:

I WON'T BE BEATEN BY A GIRL

SOMETHING HITS THE WINDOW OUTSIDE

TOMMY:

WHAT WAS THAT

AMANDA:

PROBABLY JUST MY FRIENDS PLAYING GAMES

AMANDA GETS UP

TOMMY:

WHERE ARE YOU GOING

AMANDA:

I'M JUST GOING NEXT DOOR TO TELL THEM TO KNOCK IT OFF... I'LL BE BACK IN A MINUTE

AMANDA WALKS OUT THE FRONT DOOR

EXT. CARTER HOUSE

AMANDA WALKS UP TO THE CARTER HOUSE

AMANDA OPENS THE DOOR AND WALKS IN

AMANDA:

GUYS... HA HA HAPPY FUCKING HALLOWEEN

AMANDA STOPS AT THE DOOR TO THE LIVING ROOM SHE LOOKS AT THE FLOOR

BLOOD IS SLOWLY RUNNING UNDER THE DOOR

AMANDA QUICKLY OPENS THE DOOR AND WALKS INSIDE TO SEE THE CORPSES OF HER FRIENDS

AMANDA PUTS A HAND TO HER FACE

AMANDA:

NO... NOT YOU

AMANDA RUNS OUT OF THE HOUSE

EXT. CARTER HOUSE

AMANDA STOPS FOR A SECOND OUTSIDE THE CARTER HOUSE

AMANDA SEES MICHAEL ACROSS THE STREET

MICHAEL STARTS WALKING IN AMANDA'S DIRECTION

AMANDA RUNS TO THE DOYLE HOUSE, OPENS THE DOOR AND RUNS INSIDE

INT. DOYLE HOUSE

AMANDA LOCKS THE DOOR BEHIND HER AND RUNS INTO THE LIVING ROOM

TOMMY IS STILL PLAYING ON HIS X BOX

AMANDA TURNS THE TV OFF

AMANDA:

TOMMY... SOMETHING BAD IS GOING TO HAPPEN

TOMMY:

WHAT

AMANDA:

A... A BAD MAN IS COMING HERE

TOMMY:

IS THIS A JOKE

AMANDA:

NO THIS IS REAL

TOMMY:

WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO

SOMETHING COLLIDES WITH THE FRONT DOOR

AMANDA:

WE HAVE TO GO UPSTAIRS

AMANDA TAKES TOMMY BY THE HAND AND RUNS UPSTAIRS

SOMETHING HITS THE FRONT DOOR AGAIN WITH MORE FORCE

BEDROOM

AMANDA AND TOMMY RUN INTO A LARGE BEDROOM – THERE IS A KINGSIZED BED SUGGESTING IT TO BE TOMMY'S PARENTS ROOM – THERE IS ALSO A LARGE WINDOW WHICH MAY DOUBLE AS A FIRE ESCAPE

AMANDA WALKS OVER TO THE LARGE WINDOW AND OPENS IT

INT. DOYLE HOUSE

MICHAEL BREAKS THROUGH THE DOOR HE STOPS FOR A MOMENT AND THEN STARTS WALKING UPSTAIRS

BEDROOM

AMANDA: (WHISPERING)

TOMMY... DOES YOUR DAD HAVE A GUN

TOMMY: (WHISPERING)

I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO KNOW

AMANDA: (WHISPERING)

YES OR NO

TOMMY: (WHISPERING)

YES... IT'S IN THERE

TOMMY POINTS TO A CLOSET

AMANDA OPENS THE CLOSET AND SEES A SMITH AND WESSON STYLE REVOLVER ON THE TOP SHELF SHE REACHES UP AND GRABS IT

FOOTSTEPS CAN BE HEARD ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE BEDROOM DOOR

AMANDA (MOUTHING)

HIDE

TOMMY CRAWLS UNDER THE BED

AMANDA HIDES BEHIND THE DOOR

THE BEDROOM DOOR OPENS

MICHAEL WALKS INTO THE ROOM HE SEES THE OPEN WINDOW AND WALKS OVER TO IT

AMANDA:

MICHAEL

MICHAEL TURNS AROUND TO SEE AMANDA AIMING THE GUN AT HIM

AMANDA:

THIS IS FOR JUDY

AMANDA FIRES THE GUN

THE BULLET HITS MICHAEL IN THE CHEST

MICHAEL FALLS BACK, HIS HEAD HITS THE WINDOW AND BREAKS IT

TOMMY COMES OUT FROM UNDER THE BED

TOMMY: (WHISPERING)

IS IT OVER

AMANDA:

YEAH IT'S ALL OVER

MICHAEL TIGHTENS HIS FIST AROUND THE KITCHEN KNIFE AND SLOWLY RISES TO HIS FEET

AMANDA:

JUST... DIE!

AMANDA AIMS THE GUN AT MICHAEL AGAIN

AMANDA FIRES THE GUN REPEATEDLY

WITH ROUND AFTER ROUND GOING INTO MICHAEL'S BODY HE STARTS STAGGERING BACKWARDS TOWARDS THE WINDOW

AMANDA FIRES THE LAST BULLET IN THE CHAMBER

MICHAEL FALLS THROUGH THE WINDOW AND LANDS ON THE GROUND OUTSIDE WITH A THUD

TOMMY IS IN A CORNER OF THE ROOM CURLED INTO A BALL

TOMMY:

... WAS THAT THE BOGEYMAN

AMANDA:

NO... THAT WAS JUST A MAN

AMANDA LOOKS OUT OF THE BROKEN WINDOW

ON THE GRASS IS A SMALL POOL OF BLOOD BUT NO MICHAEL

A TEAR RUNS DOWN AMANDA'S FACE


End file.
